Alice of Human Sacrifice
by Luxie14
Summary: Based of the Vocaloid song using OC's. A ninja is given the mission to exterimnate 4 S-rank criminals. This will be her biggest master piece ever
1. The Tiny Dream

Chapter One: The Tiny Dream

_'In some place, there was a tiny dream, who dreamed it, was unknown. Such a truly tiny dream it was, the little dream thought 'I don't want to vanish like this. How do I get people to watch me?' The little dream thought and thought and came up with something. 'I can get people to stray into me by letting them shape a world of their own'_

A girl with long silver hair that almost stopped at her lower back, was resting in the outskirts of the village hidden in the Light. She decided to take a break from the Hikarikage and her missions for a while. Choosing the tallest tree in the forest to rest in, everything was peaceful. There was nothing here to ruin her alone time. That's what she thought until she sensed the prescence of someone else that was waiting below on the forest floor. With an annoyed sigh, the silver haired female got up and dusted herself off before jumping down from the tree which had to be at least a hundred thirty foot drop, but she landed on her feet with ease. The ninja that was waiting for her handed her a scroll with his head facing down in a respectful manner. The female tilted her head, unsure if she should take it because of what happened last time, but took her chances and took the scroll from his grasp only to have the messenger to vanish right before her. A surprised expression marked her face as she sighed once more _'Why can't he just simply call me up to his office instead of tricking me like this. I would like that a lot better'_ she thought while opening the scroll, reading its contents with a glare.

**'Night, my favorite shinobi,  
you have a new mission. If you're reading this scroll then you know that you haven't a choice but to accept it. Think of this as...my revenge for last time-'**

The female known as Night couldn't help the quiet laugh at the mention of her last accident between her and the Hikarikage which he then took her weapon, leaving her open for an attack from anyone...she never did get that sword back. Night shrugged and looked back down to read the rest of the scroll.

**'-According to our anbu ninjas, on their last mission, 4 S-rank criminals have been spotted in three different villages. Your job is to stop their activity. Dead or Alive, it does not matter, just as long as they're stopped permanently. I know how are, Night. I want you to make this mission your biggest and greatist master piece ever.  
-Hikarikage'**

"My biggest and greatist master piece, huh?" the silverette said aloud as she then smirked darkly. "Right...master piece." she conitnued as she removed the black cloak she was wearing, revealing an empty sheath carrying bag where she kept her summoning scrolls.  
"Well then, this should be fun-" Night said as she moved a strand of her silver hair out of her orange colored eyes, looking at the rest of the scroll's contents where it had the information that she would need to find the S-rank criminals. "-And luckily, the first one is close by. Alright, Hikarikage. I will do as you wish and make this my greatist master piece. No one will be able to forget this" she finished in a cold tone while closing the scroll and placing it in the carrier bag with her summonings as she headed deeper into the forest for her first target.


	2. Alice of The Spade

Chapter 2: Alice of the Spade

It wasn't long before Night came across a narrow opening in the forest. She looked at it curious, for it seemed everything down that path was broken, destroyed...cut down by a blade of some sorts. Night smirked as she bought out the scroll once more and scanned the last paragraph which had the pictures and descriptions of the rouge criminals. _'First on the list Zacalex...'_ she thought before looking at his picture with a thoughtful expression. _'Why do I feel like I've seen his face before? Come to think of it...all their faces look familiar' _she said in her mind, looking over the pictures and descriptions she was given on the targets. The silverette shook her head rapidly to get away from her thoughts _'Doesn't matter. He's an S-rank and I have to stop him'_ her mind continued before she placed the scroll back in the carrier bag and began to follow the path of desolated trees and plant life. "I know this path will lead me to him in the end." the silverette said aloud with a dark smirk plastered on her face. She couldn't believe how easy this was going to be for her to finish her masterpiece. If no interferance happened, then Night knew that she would get this done in no time.

As the silver haired female continued down the path, every tree had a slash mark from a blade as though the person making this way was trying to cut them down along with the rest of the plants in his way. "This must be all Zacalex's doing" Night said with a small smirk plastered on her face as she continued ahead, before hearing something splash under her foot causing her to pause in her tracks and glance down. She knew that it couldn't have been a puddle cause The Light Village hasn't had any rain or snow fall in the longest time. When she backed away to examine what it was she stepped in, she saw that the puddle was a red shoe print that continued down the path she was on. 'Blood?...that means he's close by' she thought. This made her smirk broaden slightly as she continued down the path. This was just too good to be true. He was practically leading her to him.

A few minutes went passed before Night came across a teenaged male with spikey dark red hair. He had a sword in his grasp that had a spade on the handle that was painted in red. Night tilted her head, recognizing that symbol from somewhere. The male was cutting down the plant life that stood in his way, continuing to make the path in the woods. What Night noticed the most was that his body and sword were coated in blood. _'This guy...did he just slaughter a whole village? Then it's too dangerous to fight him. Not here at least.'_ she thought before looking around, soon realizing the location she was in _'But this place has a small hidden secret. Time to see if it can still be useful to me'_ she thought as she turned to walk off into a different direction. The silverette was certain that she could get away quietly but that thought was destroyed once she stepped on one of the twigs from the broken trees, causing Zacalex to turn his attention away from what he was doing towards Night.

Night glared harshly at nothing in particular as she did a mental sigh to calm herself down and turned to face the bloody mess of a man who was a few feet away from her. "Oh? Someone else who wishes to stand in my way." he said in a dark tone. Hearing this made Night smirk slighlty. This was going to be so much fun. "My last slaughter was so boring that I had to take it out on the poor woods. But you...I can't wait to get that lovely outfit of yours dyed a deep shade of red" he finished, pointing the blood coated sword at her. Night crossed her arms with a confident smile "This outfit? Hm..." the silverette looked down at the all white outfit she was wearing before shaking her head and backing away a few inches "Actually, it seems fine this way. Tell you what...maybe if you can catch me then I'll let you have your fun" Night said before running off in the direction she was heading. Zacalex smirked and went after her. While the silverette weaved in and out of trees to keep a good distance away from Zacalex, the red head was simply cutting through them.  
The silverette smirked as they came to a clearing in the forest where she knew a cave was ahead and glanced back, seeing Zacalex was far back. She then created a few handsigns while running into the cave and knew that this was going to work without a hitch.

Once the red head came to the clearing he noted that the girl was heading in the cave and smirked "A dead end" he said to himself as he simply walked in, seeing the silverette search frantically for an outlet. "You have no where to run. Game over, child" Zacalex said in that same dark, deadly tone. Night smirked as she turned to face him "Really? Cause I was just about to say the same thing" she replied before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Zacalex was surprised by this "A shadow clone?" he exclaimed as he glanced back and saw that the entrance to the caved was barred up with Night standing on the other side with a smirk.  
Zacalex smirked back as he came over to her "Do you really think this would hold me?" he questioned, flashing his sword. Night smiled innocently as she held out a slip of paper with the japense spelling for 'Seal' on written on it. She then placed it on the middle bar and crossed her arms "Try getting out now" she told him. Zacalex continued to smirk as he struck his sword against the bars. A gash was made, but seconds later, vanished. The red head was shocked as he struck the bars once more only to have the same outcome. Now, enranged by this, Zacalex slashed repeatidly at the bars causing himself to tire out, and dropped his sword to the ground. Night happily picked up the blade "I guess you won't be needing this anymore, Zacalex" she said.

"Tell me...how did you know this would stop me?" the red head questioned. Night shrugged "I didn't. You see, I set this trap up a few years ago and tested it on the Hikarikage which, in turn, gave me the punishment of him taking my sword-" she replied, gestering to the empty sheath on her back "I remembered the location, didn't feel like fighting you, trap that was set up years ago, equals the perfect plan" she finished, before looking over the new sword in her hand. "Alice of the Spade...that's a nice name for this sword, don't you think" the silverette said as she placed said sword into the sheath and began walking off. Zacalex growled quietly before screaming as he started to thrash about, trying to fight his way out. Night paid him no mind before singing quietly to herself.

_'The first Alice was a man of the spade, with sword in hand, he entered wonderland. Slicing down anything in his way, he was followed by a bloody red path. That Alice was bought deep into the woods and was locked away like a criminal. If it weren't for the red path that he made, no one would think he even existed'_


	3. Alice of The Diamond

Chapter 3: Alice of the Diamond

Night walked through the Hidden Sea Village (Umikagure, I guess) with her black cloak covering her body. The hood over her head made sure that anyone who passed her, couldn't see her features. The silverette was looking down at the scroll in her hand, looking over her next target before scanning the village. Today, it seemed to be pretty busy. "It's going to be tough trying to find and execute him with everyone around" she said quietly to herself.  
_'Ninbanme ARISU wa otonashiku...'_  
"Hm...singing?" the silverette spoke to herself as she went towards the source of the sound. For some odd reason...just the beginning of the song sounded familiar.

_'Uta o utatte, Fushigi no kuni'_ the singing continued and Night continued to follow the sound until she came across a crowd who was gathered around a young male with dark blue hair. He was tall, at least 6'3" and had a kind smile. But Night could see something dark behind it. What she noticed that most was his eyes; a brilliant shade of ice blue.  
"Hey, who is that?" the silverette asked a bystander. The villager smiled happily "That's Leix. He came to the village almost a month ago and just started singing. It's a very pretty song" the person replied. Night mentally huffed "Is this the person that I'm looking for?" she said quietly while looking down at the scroll. He matched the picture perfectly. Even the name was the same. "But I seriously doubt that an S-rank criminal would just come to a village and start singing out of no where..." she continued.

_'Ironna oto o afuresasete...'_ the song continued. It was then that the male noticed Night and mentally smirked as he made his way over to her.  
Night backed away slightly while Leix took her hand _'Kurutta sekai o umidashita'_ he finished, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her hand. Night couldn't help the slight blush that rose to her face, but then she noticed the blue diamond tattoo on the top of his hand, causing her to snatch her own hand away with a glare and walk off in a huff. Leix smirked slightly at her reaction before going back to singing the song.

_Sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana.  
Ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete.  
Makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku._

In an alleyway within the village, Night was leaning against the wall of one of the village buildings with her arms crossed and a thoughtful expression. "He's the one. I'm sure of it now, but with the villagers surrounding him like that how can I get rid of him?...Not only that but, he seemed...familiar...just like Zacalex. It's more than that though. Something about his singing, that song...makes me think the villagers are in deep trouble" she said to herself before sighing quietly. The silverette's head then shot up when she sensed the presence of someone else. She glanced to her left and noticed two anbu ninjas coming towards her, probably an attempt to capture her. She barely recognized the other two anbu's trying to ambush her from behind if the two in the front failed. Night laughed quietly "Hmph...this doesn't seem fair, does it? But...it is more fun" she said with a dark smirk. The high classed ninja's then charged at her and she managed to jump out the way, while using her chakra to keep her stance on the building. She couldn't help but laugh at the ninja pile below her. "Too easy" she spoke as she began to walk up the side of the building, making it to the roof top, seeing Leix with his arms crossed.

Night glared harshly at him "You..." she began, starting to reach for the handle of the sword that she had taken from Zacalex, but her wrist were violently grabbed by the two anbu's that tried to stop her earlier. The others joined Leix's side. Night couldn't help the low growl as one of the anbu's snatched the hood off her head. Seeing her face made Leix smirk darkly, almost psychotically. "So, it is you. The Karikage's number one assassin, the tiny little dream as he likes to call you, am I right?" he questioned, causing Night's glare to become lethal. Leix laughed lightly as he stalked over to the silverette "You're the one that's going to defeat us? I highly doubt it. You can't even stand up to your own brother" he said, placing his hand on her left cheek and began to rub it, as though he was trying to wipe something off her face, before revealing what seemed to be an unfinished yellow tattoo. "Hmph, and our accusations were right. Even that disguise won't help you, Night-chan" he said in a mocking tone. The silverette took this chance to try and head-butt Leix, but he easily backed away from the assualt. The blunette sighed quietly with a shrug "Oh well. We warned Zacalex about you, but he's too much of an idiot to listen to us anymore. But since you're here, I figure he's either dead or you simply stopped him." he explained.

Night mentally rolled her eyes and quickly thought of a way to get the anbu's to release her. She sighed quietly as she used all her strength to move her arms and forced them in front of her body, swinging the anbu's and causing them to collide and release her wrists. Night then got up and ran away from the scene. She may have been an exceptional fighter, but there was no way she was taking on the anbu's of a different village. She was just going to have to run for now and think of a plan. Surprised by this; Leix quickly pulled the anbu's, that had fallen, to their feet "Why are you four just standing there! Go after her!" he exclaimed. The anbu's did as they were told and chased after Night, who was already miles away, but they were quickly closing in on her.  
_'Damn him...I knew those two seemed familiar. Leix and Zacalex...I have to remember'_ she thought as she jumped down from the roof of the last building on the block before looking around frantically for a hiding spot.

"Psst. Over here, quickly" a voice whispered close by, catching Night's attention. The silverette noticed a male around her age, motioning for her to come towards a spot between two establishments. It was narrow, but Night knew she could fit through and took the opportunity before the anbu's caught up with her. She made it through the tight spot while the male moved over so she could get in completly as the two watched the four anbu's run pass, still looking for Night. The silverette sighed in relief once they all ran pass without taking notice of the girl's prescence. "Thanks. I owe you one" she said, turning to face the boy, who merely shook his head "It's nothing" he replied before taking note of the tattoo on her face. "Uhm...that mark on your cheek...are you one of them?" he asked. Night knew what he was talking about and scoffed in response "Yeah, right. I used to be one of them. How do you even know about what they are?" she asked, gestering behind her meaning she was talking about Leix, who was no where to be found. "I read about them when I was just a child. That it happened almost six or seven years ago." he began, motioning for Night to follow him as he began to walk the other way. Night shook her head slightly and followed him regardless.

"It was called the Alice of Human Sacrifice project. A ninja of the village hidden in the light, Hikarikagure, discovered a jutsu called 'Wonderland.' Curious as to what it was, the Karikage chose five of the village children and used them as sacrifices, not wanting to risk the elder and more powerful ninjas. Once the five children were sent away, the 'Wonderland' jutsu had arubtly canceled out and didn't start working again til years later. The Karikage then decided to send in the most powerful ninjas to retrieve the children. Luckily, they were bought home safely, but something was different about them. Each child had a tattoo of playing card symbols. The Spade, Diamond, Clover and Heart. Four symbols on five children...didn't make since, but it turned out that there were siblings among the chosen childen. A brother and sister, and they shared a symbol, which was the Heart" the boy explained, glancing back at Night once they had made it out the narrow space and on the other side of the village.

He then continued to walk on ahead with Night following behind. It seemed he knew more than he should about the...incident. Listening to him, made Night remember everything as though it were a bad dream.  
"But not only did they come back with marks of playing cards, the Karikage said that 'They came back to reality' But they were still different. The one marked with the Spade came back twisted or delusional, always cutting things down that ever got in his way, almost like he was fighting through something. The Diamond, or as we call Leix, came back with a new found ability. His singing can control the minds of others and he uses them to his advantage. I looked up the song he was singing, and it happened to be a part of the song that the sacrifices learned in Wonderland, but it's in Japanese so the villagers don't know what they're getting into. Sooner or later, this village will go mad." he continued.

Night paused in her steps and crossed her arms, making the male look back at her. "Yeah, and what about the Clover? And the twins of the heart" she questioned. The male shook his head "Not twins. Siblings" he corrected. Night scoffed "You have no idea" she said under her breath. The male shrugged "I never finished researching it. I learned about it as a kid and simply thought it as a rumor or a legend, but when Leix suddenly showed up and I saw the Diamond marking on his hand, I figured that it had to be true. I didn't read enough, though. So, what symbol are you?" he asked, starting to walk once more. "Why do you care?" the silverette questioned, as they came up to a small house, most likely the boy's home.  
"Because...I remember it saying that the siblings of the heart happened to be the most powerful of the sacrifices. That they had gained the ability to summon Wonderland themselves, not only that but just looking into their eyes would cause death." he finished. Night smirked as he walked on ahead "They were right on the mark, weren't they?" she continued quietly to herself. "By the way, you haven't introduced yourself yet. How can I thank my savior without knowing a name?" she asked.

The male looked at her surprised "Oh, sorry. Name's Chase" he replied. Night nodded "You can just call me Night...Aren't you going to open the door? It would be rude of me to just walk in to someone elses house." she replied. Chase nodded as he opened the sliding door to his house and walked inside, inviting the silverette along with him. "So, what is it you want from me? Since you know so much about the Wonderland sacrifices, there has to be something?" she asked. Chase nodded once more as he glanced down at the floor, his raven black hair covering his expression "Since you are...or well, used to be one of them, I know someone had to have sent you and I want you to get rid of The Diamond. My friend is in the Anbu Black Ops and the whole squad is under his control, including my friend. I want him back and I want The Diamond dead" Chase said in a harsh tone. Night sighed as she reached through her pack "Can't really say that's not what I'm here for. The Karikage sent me, but I can't exactly fight Leix without some sort of help, especially with those anbu's around him" she said, taking out a small compact with make-up inside so she could recover the tattoo on her face "I suggest, if you want your friend back, you help me in any way you can" Night finished while covering up the mark completely and putting the compact away.

Chase smirked darkly and nodded his head "I knew you would say that. Which is why I already have an idea" he replied. Night looked at him curiously as his smirk changed to one of a friendly smile "Just trust me." he finished. The silverette looked up at the ceiling and shook her head "Whatever you say. We strike tonight when the village is practically empty and you lead the way." she told him. Chase smirk returned with full force as he agreed.

That same night, Chase and Night made their way to the base of the Anbu Black Ops. "Are you sure that this is where Leix is?" the silverette asked with a skeptical look. Chase nodded "Positive. I've seen him come here a hundred times." he replied. Night didn't really know what she was getting into, but if it ment getting rid of Leix and saving a whole village...then it was worth it. With that thought in mind, Night placed the hood of her cloak over her head. "Since this is my problem...I'm going in alone." she told Chase, who looked at her surprised "But I had a whole plan thought out and everything. Now all of a sudden you want to do this by yourself?" he questioned, stunned. The silverette smiled as she placed her hand on his head "You can still fight, just stay out my way and take down any anbu's that try to interfere, okay" she said in the kindest tone she could manage. Chase pouted slightly, but agreed on her terms. "Okay...but you better come back alive" he told her. Night smirked in response as she walked on ahead without Chase as he stayed behind for look out.

Inside the anbu base, Night looked at her surroundings stunned. The place was practically flooded with rose flowers. This made the silverette glare slightly _'I guess that's one thing that never changed. The freak loved roses'_ she thought before continuing her venture. The base was empty, so Night only guessed that Leix had the anbu's out looking for her. To her, that ment his guard was going to be down and it would make him an easier target. The silverette's ears twitched a little when she heard distant humming. Night smirked as she hurried to where the sound was coming from. _'He's making this way too easy. It might be a trap, but Leix isn't that smart.'_ her mind continued. When she made it to the source of the humming, she noticed her blue haired target tending to some of the roses. Not wanting to be spotted, Night hid behind the wall and sighed. She smirked darkly as she went through her back pack once more and pulled out a kunai knife and a vial that had a purple liquid in it.

"You have a wide arsenal for an assassin" a male voice whispered, making the silverette jump and almost drop the items in her hands. She sighed in relief when she managed to keep a grip on them and turned her head to face Chase. "I thought I told you to stay outside" she whispered harshly. The raven haired male shrugged "The base seemed empty so I followed you after a while." he answered, back. Night rolled her eyes while shaking her head as she took the cork off the vial and dipped the kunai knife in it. "Well, since you're here, might as well tell you what I plan on doing. This vial has a very strong poison in it. I made it myself. Leix always did say that he wanted a peaceful, painless death. So, I decided why not just let him get the death he always wanted" the silverette said while placing the half empty bottle back in the back pack. Chase gave her a skeptical look "But using a kunai knife...wouldn't that make it painful?" he asked.

"Heh...didn't say it was going to be his perfect death." Night retorted as she peaked around the corner. Leix hadn't noticed them at all. "But this will be my perfect kill" she finished in a slightly darker tone, almost scaring Chase.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it perfect" were Leix's words, surprising both teens as three hidden Anbu ninja's appeared behind the two and grasped their arms, holding them behind their backs. Night thought it was ridiculous that Leix needed two Anbu's just to hold her back. Leix smirked as he left his roses, keeping one in his hand while going over to Night and Chase "You are so predictable, Night-chan. With every move you make, with every word you'll ever say, I'll be one step or even one verb in front of you" Leix said. Night's glare reached lethal level again as one of the anbu's tightened their grip on her wrist, causing her to cringe in pain and release the kunai in her grasp. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy? Come on. You've known me since we were genin at the ninja academy. I never make things easy." Leix continued, turning away from the two.

"I guess Eclipse wouldn't mind if I finish you off myself. He did make us promise to never touch you...maybe torture you a little, but I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise now" the blue haired male finished, glancing back at Night and Chase. The raven looked looked over at Night when Leix mentioned a different name and noticed that Night's glare became even harsher, if that was possible. Not only that but...her eyes seemed to have a slight glow. Leix smirked with a quiet laugh as he turned his back towards them once more "Get rid of them. I never want to see them in this village again" he demanded. As the anbu's started to drag Chase and Night off to their deaths, the sound of a gun being fired echoed through the hideout. The sound shocked the raven and silverette and it was as though everything moved in slow motion as Leix dropped the rose in his hand and fell to the floor; blood leaking from his head.

The Anbu's holding Night and Chase suddenly released them and Night hurried over to Leix's lifeless form to check the damage, but Chase stayed back. The silverette tilted the blue haired male's head to the side and saw that he had a hole going through the side of his head where his brain was. Night couldn't help the smirk that came to her face when she noticed that she could clearly see the other side of the room through his head. "A shot to the brain. Simple...but quick and easy" she said to herself. It was then that someone placed their hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up and see a male, he had to be no older than twenty, with dark violet purple hair that stopped just near his neck. "So, you were the one that took my kill" Night said, releasing Leix's head that instantly fell to the floor as she stood up. The male laughed nervously "Sorry. It looked like you and Chase needed some help" he answered. Night noticed that he was wearing the Black Ops outfit and crossed her arms. "Let me guess...Chase's friend?" she said in a question while the raven hurried over to them. "Kei...you're alright?" he asked, stunned.

The male known as Kei, nodded his head slightly before looking back at Night "The Karikage told me about Leix before he told you. Luckily, I knew a jutsu that would keep me safe from Leix's song. But I knew I wouldn't be able to finish him on my own. That's when he sent you out to get all four of the sacrfices" he explained. Night glared as she glanced away "Remind me to kill the Karikage when I get back. I feel like a decoy now" the silverette said as she turned and violently kicked Leix's dead form.

The next day was nothing but rain as the villagers gave Leix a proper funeral. Night thought is was stupid since Leix was only in the village for less than a month and then nothing but sing that stupid, annoying song. She simply watched from a safe distance, wearing her black cloak again to keep her from getting wet as Chase went over to her. "So, where are you heading now?" he asked. Night smiled a little "The Village Hidden in the Trees, Tsurikagure. My next target is there...The Clover" she replied.  
"Is she tough?" Chase questioned, making Night's smile turn into a smirk. "Not a chance. It'll be too easy to beat her, I promise that." she answered. Chase crossed his arms with a thoughtful expression, making Night tilt her head "What is it?...Let me guess. You're still mad cause I never told you what playing card I am, right?" the silverette assumed. The raven hesitated but nodded in response. Night sighed and shrugged "I mean, the answer is painfully obvious now, but I guess I can give you a hint" she began while turning her back to him, ready to leave the village "If the Spade is locked away, and the Diamond is dead...the Clover is next and then lastly, The Heart. There are a total of five of us but, only two of us share a marking...so which symbol am I?" Night told him.

Chase thought about it as Night started walking off. It wasn't long before Chase figured it out and looked up at her surprised. The silverette glanced back with a kind smile, but her eyes were different. Instead of a light yellow, they had dimed down slightly and there was a black ring around the pupils before they turned back to normal. The raven couldn't believe it...he didn't want to believe it. "That means...Night was..." the raven said quietly before smiling a little as he watched Night leave the village to head to the next. There was no doubt now. Night was a piece of the strongest playing card while her brother was the other.

Night took out the scroll and crossed out Leix's face with a kunai knife before looking at her next target. "Hm...Luxie...I remember her so well. We were best friends...but I guess...it's time to break that friendship." she said to herself and laughed quietly "I never did like the diva" the silverette finished.

_'The second Alice was a man of the Diamond. He tamely sang a song in Wonderland, to fill it with all kinds of sound, he gave birth to a mad blue world. That Alice had Rose Flowers and a mad man shot at him. He came out bright red as the crimson rose in bloom, and everyone loved him as he died'_


	4. Alice of the Clover

Chapter 4: Alice of the Clover

Night continued to look at Luxie's picture on the scroll. She couldn't help the scowl that made it ways to her face. She and Luxie were good friends, or at least, that's what she thought. Luxie was the prettiest and most talented in their village. It took Night months to realize that Luxie was just using her to make herself seem better in comparison. Though, there was one thing that the silverette had that the other didn't...and that was brains. Oh, and the will power to kill people without being told twice.

Just the thought of getting to kill her made Night smirk in the most darkest way. Finding herself within the heart of Tsurikagure; Night noticed that the villagers all seemed to be heading one place: The mansion of the Tsurikage. "Hmph...can't hurt to investigate before killing off my 'friend' " she said quietly to herself, as she followed after the villagers. She did take note of one thing that seemed to be...out of place. All the villagers had presents and other luxerious things in their hands. Getting closer to the mansion, Night saw who was the center of attention and cursed quietly. None other than, Luxie: the person she was after...the child of the Clover.

"Ugh, damn it. Why are these inside village kills so hard? Why couldn't they just say in the forest like Zacalex?" she whispered harshly, while stepping out the way of the thousands of villagers heading towards her target to shower her with more gifts. Night could tell one thing...Luxie hasn't changed either. She was already pretty when they lived in Hikarikagure and the boys there would give her gifts just to get her attention. Now that she had the most beautiful figure in all of "Wonderland" she was using this ability to her advantage and was getting whatever she desired.

_'Whatever she desires...that's perfect'_ the silverette thought. She began rummaging through her pack with a dark smirk plastered on her face _'If I know Luxie, then she'll love this gift._ her mind continued. Night zipped the pack close before making her way back into the line of villagers, smiling innocently when her 'friend' had noticed her in the crowd before they finally came face to face.

"What are you doing here?" Luxie asked in a harsh tone. The silverette merely kept the innocent smiled as she began to speak "I heard that something big was happening in Tsurikagure and I had to come check it out. I didn't think I would see you here. And well, since I was told to bring a present, I bought the best one of them all" at that moment, Night took out a crown that she was holding behind her back. It was something she stole a while back before the Karikage took her sword. Luxie looked at the crown surprised. Pure gold with a green gem stone in the middle. A smile crept to the other's face "You're making me your queen?"

"Of course. Being the most beautiful one here, you deserve it. Right?" Night replied, glancing back at the hoard of villagers that began to shout words of agreement "See? They seem to agree, your magesty" she continued while placing the crown on Luxie's head and bowing in 'respect.'  
"Oh, I'm so honored. And as my first request as your queen: Take this peasant away. I never want to see her face again" Luxie demanded harshly. Almost instantly, anbu ninja's were at her side and began to drag Night away by her wrist.

Safely outside the village where the highly trained ninja's left her; Night made a face of disgust while stretching "Note to self: Wash mouth out with soap when you get back home" she said quietly while doing a series of hand signs "I hope you like this present Luxie. It has a little feature to it that I like to call-" the silverette continued darkly to herself as she finished the signs "-Forbidden Jutsu: Wonderland: Distortion" came her voice, almost a whisper. Night waited at least a minute before hearing Luxie's scream echo throughout the village along with the sound of broken glass. Possibly a mirror. Why else would she scream? She had to have seen the jutsu's effect on herself first.

_'That's my cue'_ with that in mind, Night began making her way back into the village towards the mansion, seeing Luxie with her back turned to the villagers. "Your magesty, what seems to be the problem?" she asked innocently. Luxie glared harshly as she turned to face the silverette. Night couldn't help the smirk that came to her face when she saw that the girl's left eye was black with a green swirled iris. The jutsu worked perfectly "You! You did this didn't you!" she exclaimed.

"Did what, your magesty? How can I take the blame for something and don't know what it is?" Night continued, her tone still innocent. Luxie's glare only became harsher "Don't act so innocent! You know exactly what you did! Everything...everything I see is rotting before me! This land, these bodies, even myself. Everything is dying! Everything, except you!" the other continued to scream. Night laughed quietly at this, and it caused Luxie to snap "I want her dead!"  
"Do you really? I'm the only one that can stop the jutsu from taking over your mind. Especially since me and...you-know-who...are the only ones who can summon Wonderland and make this go away. So, do you really want to kill me and keep suffering? Or, would you rather abide by my rules and play my game?" Night explained darkly.

Luxie seemed to contemplate on this before scoffing and moving strands of her bright green hair out of her right eye, it was then that Night finally saw the mark of the Clover ontop of Luxie's hand "What is it you want?"  
"Just a small 'party'. Something to...attract the last of the playing cards to his imminent death" Night replied darkly. Luxie growled quietly at the girl as she began to lead the way into the mansion "You won't get away with this. Once you've freed me of this jutsu, your life is done. You won't even get the chance to tell Eclipse good-bye" she said quietly.

Night laughed quietly "I wouldn't be so sure of that" the silverette retorted. _'Besides...why would I want to free my best friend of the second best jutsu in all of wonderland?'_ her voice rang darkly in her mind.

The last person was The Heart...or at least...a piece of it. Night was prepared for anything he had to dish out. She wasn't going to be some push-over like in the past.

_The third Alice was a child of the Clover. She had a beautiful figure in Wonderland, for she caused many people to delude, from this a strange country was created. That Alice was the Queen. She ruled with the dream of distortion. She now only sees rotten flesh. She rules at the top of the distorted land._


	5. Interlude

**Interlude**

_'If you just follow the path of the forest...'_

Zacalex continued to struggle and fight, trying to find some weakness in this cage he was put into. He wasn't going to just sit here and rot for the rest of his life! He had a plan. Once he was freed from this...prison, he was going to find that girl and rip her into a million pieces. Make her death the worst thing imaginable.

Through his struggles, the red haired male heard oncoming footsteps and paused for a moment. Someone was coming...maybe he could trick them into releasing him. As the footsteps continued to sound closer and closer, Zacalex noticed familiar platinum blonde hair and his spirits were raised. One half of the heart was here...he must've been following the other half...was it that girl? Zacalex thought she looked familiar, but it's been years since she abandoned the other sacrifices. He forgot what she looked like. But seeing one piece of the heart here ment he was sure to be saved.

"You got yourself caught?" the heart asked. Zacalex merely glared harshly and nodded in response "You have to get me out of here. I want to rip that girl in half. Not only did she trap me here but she took my sword along with her. She even gave it a name right in front of my face! I'll make sure she dies a painful death" the red haired male answered in a harsh tone. The other sighed and shook his head "I'm not helping you" he replied in a calm tone. This surprised Zacalex. This half of the heart was practically their leader and he wasn't going to help? What kind of trick was this?

"What do you mean you won't help?" Zacalex exclaimed, his hands gripping the bars tightly. If it wasn't for the spell that was placed on them, he was certain they would've broken under his grasp.

"I told you, no one is allowed to kill the other half. If your intentions are to kill the girl, then you shall remain there and die" the male replied as he turned and began to walk off. "Wait! What are you saying! That girl was the other half of the heart! You can't just leave me here!" the red haired male continued to scream.

_'There under the rose tree is tea time...'_

Rain continued to pour down on the Village of the Sea. The funeral had gone and passed, but it seemed the villagers couldn't get over the lost of the only person who filled their village with music. Pale yellow eyes watched as the life was drained slowly from the village only to be washed away by the down pour.

"It's hard to believe...that one person can change a whole village" the person's eyes continued to scan through the area before a smirk crossed their lips "No doubt she was here. But taking down Leix on her own? I also find that very hard to believe" turning to walk off in the direction of their target, the person didn't give the village a second glance. "The Spade is locked away...The Diamond is gone from this world. I wonder how she delt with The Clover"

_'With an invitation from the castle,'_

After walking miles away from the Umikagure, the rain had finally stopped. Running pale fingers through damp platinum blonde hair, one half of the heart continued to walk down a dirt path that led to Tsurikagure. As the heart went on, his eyes focused on a figure running his way. He stopped as the person came up to him, panting quietly, obviously already exhausted from the run.

"We hope to see you at Tsurikagure. The queen is holding a party" a girl said, handing the male an envelope before going off, walking pass him. He watched her leave in the direction of Umikagure. He knew that she was also searching for the Diamond and Spade. Well, that would be a failed mission. "Hm...the queen, huh?" he spoke to himself.

Looking down at the envelope in his hand, he opened it and smirked at the card inside. "So...The Clover is finished too? You've gotten better after all." he said, while starting his walk again "Good...I don't want to be disappointed."

_'Inside is the heart of playing cards'_


	6. Alice of the Heart

Chapter Five: Alice of the Heart

Pale yellow eyes continued scan the area. Everything seemed normal so far. No traps. No tricks. Nothing. Classical music can be heard from the ballroom along with the chatter of the village's people. It was strange since _she_ loved to make herself known. But that party in the ballroom must be enough for her. To him, it was just a way of distracting the villagers once she disappeared from reality. Those same eyes then looked ahead, to watch the girl in front, very carefully. She was leading the way to the throne room, telling him something. But it was obvious that he wasn't listening.

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, can you please tell me your name again? I'm such an airhead that I kind of forgot" she asked kindly. A smirk painted pale lips "Not at all. You can call me Eclipse" came a male reply as he moved dark blonde hair out of his eyes before returning his hands back into his jacket pockets. The girl blushed at him as she nodded before looking away just in case she embarassed herself "Okay, I'll be sure to remember this time. It's such a unique name. Just like our Queen. Eclipse and Night...do you two know each other?" she asked. Eclipse mentally sighed in response but smiled nonetheless "Yes. We are...close friends. We've known each other since we were babies"

"Really? No wonder she was so excited when she found out the messenger found you." the girl replied as a sweet smile painted her face. "She said that you were the guest of honor. That she has something special planned just for you" she continued. Eclipse smirk never vanished as he glanced away from the girl to get another look at the castle "And yet, I thought she hated me" he replied quietly. The girl overheard him and shook her head "Our Queen could never hate anything. She's much too sweet for that. She was even nice enough to throw a party and invite everyone in the village. Our old Queen did no such thing" she retorted.

Eclipse huffed in response "You clearly don't know her like I do" he said to himself, making sure the girl didn't hear this time around. As they came to the end of the hall, where double doors stood tall and proud, the girl stopped as Eclipse stopped next to her. "I'm afraid I must leave you now. The Queen gave strict orders to lead you here and nothing more. I cannot go inside, for she stated that she wanted you all to herself" she told the other. The blonde male gave her a soft smile "That is alright with me. Thank you for your help" he replied in a kind tone. The girl blushed once more as she managed out a nod and ran off before she could emabarass herself once again.

Once she was out of sight and around the corner, the smirk returned to Eclipse's face once more as he faced the double doors and opened them as if he owned the place. The sight inside didn't surprise him at all. There was his little sister, Night, sitting proudly on the throne, twirling the crown with her pointer finger. Everything about her was the same, the bright yellow eyes that mirrored his own, the pale skin and even the ominous aura around her. The only difference, her hair was now silver instead of the dark blonde she was used to.  
He turned his attention to the left corner, seeing Luxie curled up in a ball. She seemed out of it as she continued to rock back and forth, mumbling words to herself. "Funny, isn't it? Seeing her so defeated just by seeing her flesh rot in front of her very eyes?" Night suddenly said, causing Eclipse to look back over at her.

"You finally made it. I didn't think you were going to show up, big brother" she said with a smile of mock happiness. He then countered it with his own smile of mock concern. "Well, I had to make sure that the Queen was taking perfect care of herself" he replied. Night huffed as she placed the crown on her head and got up from the throne "As you can see, I'm taking very good care of myself" she began as she walked over to her brother "I don't need you or the other sacrfices to take care of me anymore, big brother. I never did. In fact, did you see the way I 'took care' of Zacalex and Leix?" she responded.

Eclipse nodded as he used his index finger to tilt Night's head up, so that they were looking eye to eye "Yes, and I must say that I am heart broken. I thought you loved the others. I knew you always hated me, but why do this to them?" he asked. Night smirked became bigger "Why? The Hikarikage asked me to do so. I love my village too much to betray the Hikarikage's words and knowing that you three were still around, I had to protect the village Hidden in the Light" she answered. Eclipse smirked at this "You love the village or you love the Hikarikage?" he asked in a smug tone.

Night glared as she slapped her brother's hand away "If you're watching my every move then you shouldn't be concerned about me" she stated before sighing quietly "But that is not why you're here. You're here so I can dispose of you. I locked the Spade away...I destroyed the Diamond...with some help and the Clover is slowly going insane. All that's left...are the Hearts. You and I" Eclipse nodded at his sister's words. "You are the most dangerous one" she added  
"That may be true, but you are also dangerous. You are my other half, my little sister. If you must get rid of me, are you willing to get rid of yourself?" he asked. A simple smirk was his reply as he sighed quietly "I guess there's no way around it. I almost wish you didn't dye your hair such an ugly color. I would've loved to see your blonde hair dyed red instead" he said darkly while running his fingers through Night's silver hair.

The younger sibling managed a small smile "If it'll make you feel better, my hair will turn back to normal once we step through Wonderland. Would you like that?" she asked as her eyes dimmed down to a light orange and a thin black ring appeared around her pupils. Eclipse smirk returned as his eyes did the same. Although his eyes were a darker shade of orange "I would love that. Let's finish this in the place where it all began" he answered while lowering his hand. He watched as his sister removed the crown from her head and dropped it to the floor. She then took out a scroll, opening it and using a kunai to slash out his face. She threw it on the floor to be forgotten before replacing it and bringing out a different scroll. Seeing it, made the elder sibling smirk as he was the one to start unraveingl it while Night held the other end.

_"Yonbanme ARISU wa futago no ko"_ Night began to sing, catching Eclipse's attention. He smirked hearing the familiar words as he began to sing with her _"Koukishin kara fushigi no kuni."_ he sang, before glancing up, seeing his sister smile darkly as they began to sing together.  
_"Ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari."_

Eclipse finished unraveling the scroll as the two set it down to make a straight line on the floor. Seeing the kanji still in black print, the younger teen mentally sighed.  
_"Ki no tsuyoi ane to"_ Sang Night as she looked across at her brother  
_"Kashikoi otouto"_ Eclipse added before they both sang  
_"Ichiban ARISU ni chikatta kedo..."_

It was then that the black printed Kanji then glowed bright yellow and from the scroll emerged double doors. Printed on them were golden painted hearts, marking that this door was only for the Sacrifices of the Heart. Night smirked as she unsheathed her new sword, Spade. Eclipse unzipped his jacket, opening it and bought out twin guns from the inside, Haato and Heart. Seeing this made Night laugh quietly to herself "I can't believe you still have those. I'm surprise they haven't rusted yet" she said.  
Eclipse smirked darkly "And I can't believe you had to steal Zacalex's sword because you still don't have your own" Night glared at the doors ahead of her "I wouldn't have to if the Hikarikage hadn't confiscated Arisu from me" she retorted harshly.

Eclipse huffed in response "All small talk aside, shall we finish this?" he asked and Night answered with a simple nod. The double doors then opened, blinding both of them for a moment with a bright light. Eclipse was the first to walk in, as Night sighed quietly.

"I might be gone for a while...maybe even longer. But...Daisuke...I promise to come back the winner. I'll protect you and the village" she said. Night managed a small smile as she began to make her way through the doors. As she faded into the light, her silver hair then changed into a bright blonde and the doors closed slowly behind her. The doors then sunk back into the scroll as it rolled itself up before vanishing.

In the Hidden Light Village, the Hikarikage glanced up from his cluttered desk. He turned his chair around as he looked out the wide window. Seeing the clear, blue skies and the village unharmed caused his worry to settle a little, but his nerves were still on edge. "I can't sense her chakra anymore. Night...you went back to Wonderland, didn't you?" he asked himself quietly. He sighed as he turned the chair back to his paper filled desk "Please be careful. I don't know what I would if you weren't around" he continued as he went back to working on the paper. Not even giving the new scroll on his desk any attention. A small smile appeared on his face "I know you well enough, Night. You will come back as the winner and Eclipse will remain to wander in Wonderland" the Hikarikage finished.

_'Futari no yume wa, samenai mama. Fushigi no kuni o samayotta.'  
_

* * *

The end~ On a side note, Night and Eclipse are not twins. Night is younger than Eclipse by five years in this story  
So, what did you think? Rate and Review. No flames or anything like that please.


End file.
